Marzi Tarts
by seattlecsigeek
Summary: Grissom and Sara investigate a B&E at an adult bakery. Rated M for explicit adult situations. Read responsibly.


**Title: Marzi Tarts  
****Rating:** Adult (NC-17, due to sexual situations)  
**Author(s): Seattlecsifan and CSIGeekFan  
****Pairing:** Grissom/Sara  
**Summary:** Grissom and Sara investigate a B&E at an adult confection shop.  
**Disclaimer:** CSI and its characters are owned by CBS/Paramount. I just like to make 'em do fun stuff.  
**A/N: **This is a little birthday present for our pal vegemite-jet over at TVdotcom. We hope you have a great day. Happy birthday, mate.

**NOTE: This is rated Adult / NC-17 for a reason. It is intended for adult audiences only.**

**Sara's POV**

Sara couldn't help but shake her head as she walked into the crime scene. As if it weren't bad enough that due to severe menstrual cramps, court appearances, and time sensitive cases she hadn't had the opportunity to make love in over two weeks, now she was working a case - with her lover, no less - in an erotic bakery. The next several hours she was going to be surrounded by marzipan genitalia.

The bakery, Marzi Tarts, specialized in cakes and cookies decorated with marzipan figures. There were dozens of cakes decorated with breasts, labia, and penises, all in various shapes, colors, and sizes. It was really an amazing display, and one that Sara couldn't help but find somewhat stimulating.

The case they were working was a simple B&E, with the entire safe being carted out of the bakery. Since it was the early morning of February fifteenth - the day after Valentines Day - the thieves had made off with a sizable haul.

Glancing over at Grissom's back as he dusted a glass display case for fingerprints, Sara had to stifle a laugh. The casual observer would see the ever stoic Gil Grissom working a crime scene, but Sara could tell by the blush creeping up to color the back of his neck and ears that he was embarrassed.

Glancing around the store front to make sure they were alone, Sara walked up behind him.

"What's wrong, babe? It's only marzipan." Sara moved a little closer, so that her body was brushing against his arm. She continued in a throaty whisper, "Although, the cocks _are_ amazingly lifelike. What do you think of the pussies, Gris? Don't they make your mouth water?"

Taking a step back, she watched in amusement as Grissom turned to look at her. His, "Sara, this is a crime scene," sounded stern, but she could see that he was trying very hard not to smirk.

Turning her back to the open front door, she murmured, "Yeah, but there _is_ a big SUV parked out back in that dark, secluded alley. We could use that to our advantage after we finish in here."

"Sara…that's a county vehicle." Sara could hear the strain in his voice.

"It's been too long since I've felt your hands on me, Gil, and looking at all these cocks is making me very horny." Sara turned to look at Grissom, her eyes running up and down his body. His eyes were deepening to a darker shade of blue, they weren't the only sign of his building arousal. Leaning in so her lips were only inches from his ear, she added, "I can tell by your hard-on that you want it too."

For the next hour, every time Sara had the opportunity she encroached upon Grissom's personal space, brushing him as she walked past and leaning against him to 'inspect' evidence. She could see the muscles in his jaw twitch as he tried to ignore her, the tension in his big shoulders coiling. Sara could practically smell the pheromones coming off him in waves.

She knew she had him when Grissom caressed her ass while loading the last of the evidence into the back of the Denali. "I'll be right back, I'm going to release the scene to the P.D." Pulling the car keys from his pocket he pressed them into her palm, "Why don't you make yourself comfortable."

Smiling to herself, Sara unlocked the passenger side of the SUV. Climbing in, she slid the seat back and reclined it slightly. Seeing Grissom round the corner of the alley, she reached across to unlock the driver's side door. Sara could feel the heat that had been building low in her belly turn to a throb.

Opening the Denali's door, Grissom climbed in and leaned over to give Sara a searing kiss, full of pent up lust. His tongue insistently plunged into her mouth, taking her breath away.

She could feel him fumbling with her belt and she reached down to unbuckle it and undo the button of her slacks. Breaking away from her mouth, he slid open her zipper and slipped his hand into her panties, his fingers running through the wiry curls.

"God, Sara, you've been driving me crazy all night." His finger delved into her folds, "I could smell you in there, you know." Dipping his head, he nibbled on her earlobe, "Every time you walked past me I could smell your arousal."

Sara reached over and pressed a hand against the erection that was straining the fabric of Grissom's slacks; she could feel his cock twitch under her palm. "Jesus, Gris. I didn't think you were ever going to finish in there." She unfastened his fly and slid her hand inside his boxers, fingers curling lightly around him, pulling him out.

Grissom covered her hand with his own, squeezing it around his shaft and pumping it roughly before letting go. "Harder…Jesus, harder," He said as he plunged a finger inside her rhythmically, matching his tempo with hers.

Suddenly light spilled out of an open doorway as a worker hauled a garbage bag out to the dumpster two doors down.

"Jesus Christ, Sara. This is crazy." Grissom pulled his hand out of Sara's panties and sat up straight, reaching for the ignition and turning it over. "We could lose our jobs if we got caught."

Tucking his rapidly softening prick into his boxers and zipping up his slacks, Grissom threw the SUV into gear and started back towards the lab.

"Grissom! What the hell…you can't just leave me hanging."

"Sara, this is not going to happen while we're at work." Sara glared at him while she rearranged her clothes.

"Grissom…Gilbert, can't you find somewhere quiet to pull over?" Sara asked as she reached over to slide a hand up the inside of his thigh.

"Sara, stop it. We'll be off work in another four hours. We'll finish when we get home." Grissom pulled into the lab parking lot and parked outside the loading bay.

Sara slumped back in her seat, "Grissom, I've got court in the morning and you've got an afternoon meeting with the under-sheriff. We both work again tonight and _you've_ got court tomorrow morning. Christ, at this rate I'll never get laid."

Grissom turned to her to say, "Sara, honey…" but frustrated, Sara got out of the truck, slamming the door behind her.

Stalking into the lab she muttered under her breath, "We'll just see about this."

Grabbing a pair of coveralls, Sara went to the locker room and stripped down to her underwear. Stepping into the jumpsuit, a devious grin began to play upon her lips.

She found Grissom in layout room A, logging in their evidence. Closing the door softly behind her, Sara lowered the zipper until the coveralls were open half way too her navel. If Grissom was going to play by the rules, she was going to have to play dirty.

"Sorry, Gris. That was unprofessional of me."

The look on his face was priceless. Sara knew that Grissom had a thing about seeing her wearing the lab issued coveralls, and by his sharp intake of breath she knew she'd hit her target. Walking over and standing next to him, she put her hands on her hips, throwing her shoulders back to enhance the view. "Are you almost done here? I need to talk to you in your office."

Before he could answer, Sara turned and left the room. Heading down the hallway, she figured she had ten minutes before he could finish logging the evidence and lock it up. Stepping into Grissom's office Sara closed the blinds. She'd fantasized of doing it his office for years, but now she could feel her heart fluttering in her chest. The adrenalin of nerves enhanced the simmering lust.

Walking into a dim corner behind a row of shelves, Sara leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to calm her erratic breathing. When she heard the door latch close, followed by the metallic snick of the lock, her heart leapt in her chest.

She could hear Grissom striding purposefully across the room, almost as if he knew where she'd be._ He's thought of doing this too_, she thought.

Looking up she saw him coming, fire in his eyes. Crowding her against the wall, he grabbed her wrists, pinning them against the wall; just like that day in layout B, years ago. This time was different, though. This time he pressed his body against hers, his hot breath burning against her face.

"Is this what you want, Sara?" Shifting, he rubbed his erection against her. "Have you thought about us being in here together?" He bit her neck, behind the ear. "_I've_ thought about it." Letting go of a wrist he lowered his hand to her zipper, sliding it down all the way. "In the dark, alone. I've laid there thinking about taking you, right here, against this wall." His voice sounded rough and it excited her more.

Letting loose of her other wrist, he slid both hands into her coveralls, wrapping them around her waist. She trembled at the feel of his strong, calloused hands against her skin.

"I spent years thinking of you Gris, laying in the dark alone." Reaching up to cup his face, she pulled him down into a kiss. Breaking away, she shrugged the coveralls down over her shoulders, "I want you, babe, I want you now."

Grissom bent his head to nuzzle her breasts, licking at a nipple through the fabric of her bra. She groaned as he sucked it between his teeth and nipped lightly, he knew how to use just the right amount of pain to add to her arousal, pushing her higher. Unclasping the bra and letting it fall away he rubbed his stubbly cheek over her tender flesh.

Sara started to pull at his shirt and Grissom stood, pulling it over his head and laying his skin against hers. He pressed himself against her and she pushed back, grinding her hips against his hardness.

When he whispered, "Turn around," Sara smiled and turned to face the wall, feeling his hands slip her coveralls and panties down off of her hips. She could hear him fumbling with his belt and then the metallic sound of his zipper. Smiling she pushed back against him, feeling his hot, hard cock against her ass.

Leaning forward slightly, Sara braced herself against the wall. She could feel Grissom guiding himself between her thighs, and then he was surging into her, making her gasp with the size of him inside her. It was almost worth waiting several weeks to feel that almost painful stretch.

"Fuck, Gris…so good. Feels….so good." Grissom buried himself deeper and Sara felt as if she might split open; still, wanting to feel him deeper, she pushed back, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Listening to the sounds they made - the low, guttural moans; the wet sounds of their flesh slapping together - Sara could feel herself nearing the sweet release of orgasm. "Almost, oh fuck…almost there."

Grissom's pace increased and he slid a hand down over her belly, between her legs, to rub her clit. "Come for me. Sara….oh, God… come for me, baby…Jesus."

"That's it…just…oh, fuck…that's it…" Sara arched her back as she came hard. Eyes clenched tight, she could see lights exploding. Wave after wave of tremors shook her body. As her own orgasm eased Sara could feel Grissom start to lose his rhythm, emptying himself deep into her; his hands clutching at her hips tightly as a low, "Jesus…" rumbled from deep within him.

Breathing heavily, he leaned against her for a few minutes, his damp chest pressing firmly against her back. Kissing the nape of her neck gently he withdrew. Sara hated that moment - the moment when the connection was broken. Turning, she watched as he rearranged his clothes. Stepping closer, Grissom pulled her to him and kissed her gently before reaching down to help her with her clothing. After pulling up her zipper he leaned his forehead against hers.

"And Sara?" he whispered, holding her close, "I really like marzipan."

**Grissom's POV**

Grissom couldn't believe his damn luck. Cursing mildly to himself in his head, he made his way through the confectionary shop, Marzi Tarts, trying not look at the sugary treats. It wasn't so much that he was avoiding sweets, but he was feeling mildly embarrassed at staring at cakes shaped as genitalia… very very happy genitalia at that. It wasn't even staring at the cakes themselves that had the flush running up his neck. No, what had his neck and ears turning red was that it had been so long since he and Sara had spent any time together, every time he saw the massive cock-shaped cakes, he started getting hard.

Walking down the display case, a cake showing off a pair of perky breasts had his breath hitching and he had to distract himself. _Fingerprints,_ he thought to himself. _If I focus on the fingerprints, I'll be good_.

He was… until he felt Sara standing behind him. Whether she realized or not, her warm breath near his neck was making his erection, which had blessedly begun to go soft, harden up again. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. At that moment, catching sight of an erect penis atop a marzipan cake, he wanted nothing more than to bend her over the display case and…

_Breathe deep. Breathe deep. Breathe deep,_ he chanted. After getting his lascivious thoughts under control, he gave himself a mental pat on the back until he heard Sara say, "What's wrong, babe? It's only marzipan."

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out,_ he began to chant when she rubbed against him, and he caught her scent over that of the erotic sweets. Her scent had permeated his brain, and he seemed to be able to breathe without reminder, until she said, "Although, the cocks _are_ amazingly lifelike. What do you think of the pussies, Gris? Don't they make your mouth water?" _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

After calming himself… slightly… he turned and _tried_ to look stern, but couldn't hold back the nervous smirk, when he said, "Sara, this is a crime scene." _That's right,_ he thought. _This is a crime scene. Keep your personal life at home._ He'd just convinced himself of this, when she murmured, "Yeah, but there _is_ a big SUV parked out back in that dark, secluded alley. We could use that to our advantage after we finish in here."

He truly felt like he was the Titanic, going under, but tried to catch a life preserver when he stated, "Sara… that's a county vehicle." Unfortunately, he also knew the breathy quality to his voice probably wasn't making a convincing argument.

The sheer lust in him blasted him like a furnace, though when she leaned in further and said, "It's been too long since I've felt your hands on me, Gil, and looking at all these cocks is making me very horny." Watching her blatant perusal of his body didn't do anything to help his erection either, and he knew he wasn't hiding it very well when her breath tickled her ear with, "I can tell by your hard-on that you want it too."

He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until she moved away from him. Finally releasing his seized lungs, he huffed out and went back to repeating, _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

Yet every opportunity Sara had, she rubbed against him, and he felt the jolt of electricity shoot through him. It was with that last body rub – her breasts rubbing against his back, that he'd finally just given in. With nobody around, he ran his hand down her ass and rubbed before murmuring, "I'll be right back, I'm going to release the scene to the P.D." Handing her the keys to the Denali, he said, "Why don't you make yourself comfortable." Walking away, he grinned to himself. He'd just turned the tables on her.

After talking to the officers, he made his way to the vehicle, and found Sara leaning back in the seat. He'd barely gotten in and shut his car door before finding Sara's lips. Thrusting his tongue in hungrily, he felt the flaccid erection come back full force. The frustration arose when he couldn't seem to get her belt undone, and he plunged deeper into her mouth when he felt her take over and let the buckle loose. It was easy to unbutton her pants and lower her zipper though. Running his hand down the smooth flesh of her stomach, then lower to the apex of her thighs, he could feel her moisture on his fingertips, and his cock began to strain against his slacks.

"God, Sara, you've been driving me crazy all night." His fingers moved farther down, and rubbed them into her folds, feeling how wet she'd become. Groaning, he continued, "I could smell you in there, you know."

The sight of her earlobe intrigued him, and he couldn't help nipping and licking on it. "Every time you walked past me I could smell your arousal."

Her breathy, "Jesus, Gris. I didn't think you were ever going to finish in there," was accompanied by her hand rubbing his erection. When she reached over and opened his pants, he felt her fingers curl around his erection, and he bit back a groan. The feel of his cock freed from his boxers released the moan in the back of his throat. He half-heard her say, "God, but you feel good," over the thundering of his heart.

Covering the hand on his erection with his own, he help her squeeze and pump, while he slipped a finger into her. In rhythm, they used their hands to stimulate each other to the edge. He was so close to covering her hand with his cum, he finally bit out, "Harder… Jesus, harder," as they both picked up their tempo.

When light suddenly burst into the alley, he froze. Groaning, he didn't know whether to weep or be relieved they hadn't actually spread their fluids across a company vehicle. Someone was tossing trash into a garbage bin just a couple doors down, and as he felt his erection fade, Grissom's breath went back to normal… and they let go of each other.

"Jesus Christ, Sara. This is crazy. We could lose our jobs if we got caught."

Putting himself back together, he headed back to the lab. However, in the back of his mind, he knew he _needed_ to have Sara soon. The thought shocked him, because their physical relationship had gone beyond the stage of wanting to do something so primal it terrified him at times and made him lose all control at others.

"Grissom! What the hell…you can't just leave me hanging," she stated, her face etched in disappointment and frustration.

"Sara, this is not going to happen while we're at work," he replied, and tried to avoid her glare, as she fixed her clothes and buckled her belt.

She had no idea how close he came to giving in when her voice turned husky and she asked, "Grissom…Gilbert, can't you find somewhere quiet to pull over?" _Breathe slow. Breathe slow. Breathe slow._

Getting back into work mode (or as best as he could), Grissom firmly stated, "Sara, stop it. We'll be off work in another four hours. We'll finish when we get home."

Pulling into a parking slot behind the loading bay, he watched Sara slump down in her seat. The disappointment in her voice nearly broke him when she morosely stated, "Grissom, I've got court in the morning and you've got an afternoon meeting with the under-sheriff. We both work again tonight and _you've_ got court tomorrow morning. Christ, at this rate I'll never get laid."

He wanted more than anything to let her know that he understood, but she was beyond frustrated, and let him know it. He'd barely started his sentence with, "Sara, honey…" when she got out of the SUV and slammed the door.

Feeling frustrated himself and disgruntled at his work hours lately, Grissom resignedly made his way to the layout room and began logging the evidence. He'd wanted to take her out to dinner on their last night off, only to get called into work. It seemed that lately, any time they worked on spending time together _something_ came up.

Mechanically logging in everything they'd found at the bakery, Grissom couldn't help but sympathize with Sara and her level of frustration. He was so lost in thought, he didn't even hear her enter the layout room until she closed the door.

Glancing over, he fully intended to talk to her, but found his tongue stuck in place. She'd changed into a jumpsuit. As he watched, she unzipped it to her navel, letting it gape open to expose exquisite flesh. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

Her cheeky, "Sorry, Gris. That was unprofessional of me," left him stunned and he could feel himself rousing again.

The sheer sight of her in those coveralls, which he'd found erotic on her since the day he came back from sabbatical and found her in them, had him trying to catch his breath. Then she huskily said, "Are you almost done here? I need to talk to you in your office," zipped up the jumper, and left.

Standing numbly, it took a moment for the gears in his brain to start working again. He logged the remaining evidence in record time, though. His secret, forbidden fantasy was going to come true. _Rules be damned_, he thought, as he made his way to his office.

The blinds were closed already, and the lights dimmed. Locking the door behind himself, he made his way back to the corner behind the shelves where he knew he'd find her. He hoped she was ready for what she had unleashed, because at that particular moment, he felt more animal than human.

Grabbing her arms and raising them above her, he knew his breathing was heavy, but he'd always fantasized about taking her in his office. Pinning her like he had all those years ago was a bonus. He could feel where she'd lowered the zipper on the jumpsuit again, as the zipper rubbed against him.

"Is this what you want, Sara?" he asked, close to losing control. Rubbing his straining erection against her, he murmured, "Have you thought about us being in here together?"

After spending the last few hours having her tease and entice him, he wanted to push her over the edge. He started by sucking, nipping, and licking the spot on her neck right below her ear. That spot in particular could make her whimper faster than anything. He was taking control, and intended to push her… hard.

"I've thought about it," he said, letting go with one hand to lower the zipper as far as it would go. Letting his voice go low and menacing, he growled, "In the dark, alone. I've laid there thinking about taking you right here against this wall." With the last statement, he felt her heart begin to pound harder.

Letting go with his other hand, he spread the jumpsuit open wider by running his hands around her body. The feel of her flesh under his hands had his cock getting harder, and he nearly growled again.

He nearly lost it when she admitted, "I spent years thinking of you Gris, laying in the dark alone." In surprise, and aching a bit with guilt for having held her away for so long, he didn't protest when she pulled back a little. When she ran her palm over his cheek and pulled him down for a kiss, he felt every pent up emotion he'd ever had come to the forefront, and all he could think of was giving her whatever she wanted. Her demand was eager and enticing. She sounded a bit breathless when she said, " I want you, babe, I want you now."

Wanting nothing more than to please, Grissom lowered his head to her breast, and began to nip and lick at a lace covered nipple. He also found he was right on one point – he could _taste_ her heartbeat, almost as sweet as the taste of her flesh. Teasing and tugging at her nipples, he could tell by the tone of her moans when he'd worried her nipples enough to get her wet. Experience with her had taught him how much excruciating pleasure she could handle. Reaching around, he expertly unclasped her bra and helped her out of it.

Glancing at her, he wondered if she realized how utterly beautiful she looked, wearing nothing above the waist – her beautiful breasts there to be lathed and suckled at his whim. Running the rough stubble over her now tender and distended nipples, smiled to himself at the pleasure the act brought them both.

When he felt her grabbing at his shirt, he had to mentally agree with her train of thought. Pulling it over his head, he tossed the cotton garment aside and pressed his chest against her… biting back the moan that threatened to erupt at the feel of her hard nipples against him. He had to remind himself _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out_ when she began to rub herself against his erection.

Unable to take it any longer, he whispered, "Turn around," and proceeded to push the jumpsuit down over her waist, taking her panties with it. While she stood poised with her hands against the wall, he hurriedly unbuckled his belt, and lowered his own pants, finally releasing his erection. A groan _did_ escape when she pushed back… the feel of her ass pressing against his cock was almost too much to handle.

Unable to take it any longer, a desperation to fill her overwhelmed him and he guided himself to where he could feel the moisture pooling. Finding her entrance, he let himself relish the heat coming from her before placing a hand on her hip, and plunging his entire cock into her.

The gasp made him pause, as did the realization that she felt so damn tight.

Her thickly moaned, "Fuck, Gris…so good. Feels….so good," had his rigid length sinking deeper than he thought possible. The hot, wet heat the surrounded him nearly brought him over the edge in a single moment, so he waited to catch a breath, but soon she was sinking back onto him, matching his hard thrusts.

Between the gasping moans and wet sounds of skin on skin, he could feel the head of his cock throbbing for release. The feel of her sliding over him as he thrust hard into her, and her groaning, "Almost, oh fuck…almost there," made the throbbing turn to an all out pulse, and he knew he was as close as she.

Moving faster, he reached his hand down to rub the sensitive nub between her thighs; he felt his plunging cock moving in and out of her with each stroke. "Come for me. Sara….oh, God… come for me, baby…Jesus."

When she arched back against him, he gripped her hips tighter, as she ground out, "That's it…just…oh, fuck…that's it…" Her muscles clenched around him, and a few strokes later, he felt his own orgasm hit. Grinding hard, with a death grip on her hips, he felt his cum shoot into her, and he groaned, "Jesus…"

It took awhile for Grissom to catch his breath, and he relished the feel of his chest pressed against her back. So often it was how they slept, and he loved the feel of having his arms wrapped around her this way. In an act of sheer tenderness, he kissed the nape of her neck. Eventually, he stepped back, his erection softening, and began to arrange his clothes. When she turned around, he gave her a mellow and satisfied grin before helping her get back into the jumpsuit, and zipping it up.

Tilting his forehead down to lean against hers, he gave her a grin.

"And Sara?" he asked, holding her close, "I _really_ like marzipan."


End file.
